Hello, I Love You
by azuramethyst
Summary: NaruHina— "Istirahatlah sebentar, Hinata-chan..."


** NARUTO © **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning **plot pasaran, ide yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan _absurd_nya, ga nyambung sama judul, agak _plotless_ juga, NaruHina, slight!SasuSaku.

Listening to **Shawty Shawty – Austin Mahone** while writing the story.

* * *

**Hello, I Love You**

By _Jashique Emiko_

* * *

Laki-laki beriris biru tersebut tak melepaskan pandangannya dari seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang sedang mendengarkan pelajaran dengan tenangnya. Suasana kelas pagi itu terlihat tenang—terbukti dengan tenangnya para murid kelas 10 itu memperhatikan guru bersurai perak yang sedang menjelaskan perbedaan dari _active voice _dan _passive voice_—dan suasana yang seperti inilah membuat laki-laki beriris biru tersebut senang.

Ia bisa memperhatikan helaian rambut panjang berwarna indigo milik gadis yang bernama Hinata Hyuuga itu.

Laki-laki bersurai pirang—Naruto Uzumaki—tersebut tersenyum lembut melihat rambut Hinata melambai pelan akibat tiupan angin pagi. _Terlihat semakin anggun_, begitu pikirnya.

Naruto masih tersenyum dengan lembutnya ketika sang pemilik rambut berwarna indigo menengok ke arahnya, memamerkan manik berwarna _amethyst_ yang berhasil menghisap Naruto dalam-dalam.

"Aku pinjam pulpen milikmu dong, Naruto-kun."

—Naruto pun memberikan seluruh tempat pensilnya.

* * *

Waktu menunjukan pukul tiga lewat delapan menit. Sekolah sudah selesai sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Hinata masih di dalam kelas. Ia masih mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang baru saja diberikan oleh guru mereka.

Naruto sedang istirahat dari ekskul basketnya. Ia melesat menuju mesin penjual otomatis dan membeli beberapa minuman kaleng. Setelah membeli minuman kaleng tersebut, Naruto berjalan menuju kelas. Naruto ingin istirahat di kelas.

Sesampainya di kelas, Naruto melihat Hinata sedang serius mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang baru saja diberikan. Ia pun berjalan mendekati Hinata dan menepuk pelan kepala Hinata.

"Istirahatlah sebentar, Hinata-chan…"

—Mereka pun mengobrol santai di dalam kelas.

* * *

Suasana pagi ini sedang tenang. Naruto menatap langit pagi melalui jendela kelasnya. Tidak membalas sapaan teman-teman. Di pikirannya hanya satu; Hinata sedang sakit.

Naruto merasa jahat. Hinata sakit karena harus menunggu Naruto ekskul basket. Dan Naruto menyesal kenapa ia tidak mengantar Hinata lebih dulu.

Naruto membawa tas sport miliknya dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Sasuke dan Sakura—sahabat Naruto sekaligus sepasang kekasih—yang melihat Naruto meninggalkan kelas hanya bisa saling berpandangan.

"Dasar Naruto, terlalu khawatir…" ujar Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto membawa motor sport berwarna putih miliknya dengan cepat. Tujuannya hanya satu; rumah Hinata.

Setelah Naruto sampai di rumah Hinata, ia melihat Hinata baru memakai sepatu sekolahnya. Hinata memakai _scarf_ berwarna merah pagi itu.

"Ah… Hinata-chan," panggil Naruto. Hinata menoleh.

"Naruto-kun… ada apa?" tanya Hinata bingung. _Sedang apa Naruto di rumahnya_?

Naruto menyuruh Hinata untuk mendekat ke arahnya seraya melepas _hoodie_ abu-abu miliknya. Setelah Hinata mendekat, Naruto memakaikan _hoodie_ abu-abu miliknya di tubuh mungil Hinata.

"Ayo naik, kita akan jalan-jalan."

—Hinata pun menurut.

* * *

Matahari sebentar lagi akan terbenam. Naruto dan Hinata berada di tepi pantai untuk melihat matahari terbenam. Keduanya sedang duduk di atas tikar dan saling mengaitkan tangan satu sama lain seakan tidak ingin melepaskan.

Hinata yang bersender pada bahu tegap Naruto membuka suara,

"Aku bersyukur menjadi pacarmu, Naruto-kun…"

—Naruto tersenyum lembut lalu mengcup puncak kepala Hinata.

* * *

_Naruto baru memasuki sekolah, setelah seminggu pertama ia tidak masuk. Tentu Naruto tidak mengenali siapapun di sekolahnya. Untungnya ada gadis manis bersurai indigo sebahu bernama Hinata Hyuuga._

_Mau tak mau, Naruto pun menjadi dekat dengan Hinata. Setelah lebih dari lima bulan mereka mengenal satu sama lain, Naruto pun menyatakan perasaannya pada Hinata melalui sebuah baju yang bertuliskan; Hello, I Love You._

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
